


Guilty Pleasure

by slugmanslime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Rumina is a good friend with bad taste (sometimes), SLUG DICK GALORE, Vegeta is a huge asshole, Vegeta must have a degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugmanslime/pseuds/slugmanslime
Summary: Rumina is one of my bestie's OC's, you oughta check out their blog! Also, WARNING! THERE IS A LOT OF SMUT IN HERE YALL.





	Guilty Pleasure

It wasn't his fault, but then again, he couldn't really blame Vegeta, could he? Yes, of course he could, Rumina should have known better to trust that prideful jerk in the first place. It didn't help that the means in which he gathered that information only led to more confusion for himself and his partners. As the wind whipped at Rumina's ears, he tucked them back tightly against his skull as he remembered the look on Piccolo's face when they met up outside the cave, knowing what (or rather, who) Rumina had just done.

Aspara was an absolute mess when they found her, lean and feral and ready for a fight. The battle the ensued as they tried to subdue her lead to a shameful mess of rutting thanks to the violent heat she was in. Aspara was more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, thanks to her minimal knowledge of Saiyan biology; it was like she was a completely different person, and it frightened her tremendously. No, Vegeta made sure that she, as a rejected low-level Saiyan, was still in the dark about her own body, not to mention her race's history. It was enough to make Ru's head spin at the sheer cruelty of it all.

The base of his antennae were throbbing with how unusually upset he was as he jettisoned through the sky, on his way to Capsule Corp. headquarters. Gooseflesh prickled his rugged skin as all the negativity of the thousands of people washed over his mind, tinging his mood a foul black, thick as charcoal dust. As incredible as his abilities were, sometimes they turned against him; his own emotions would draw in those of the same kind, creating a dark storm of pessimism. Rumina hated being used; he was nobody's toy, no matter how laid back he might be. Vegeta was in for it when he landed, that was for damn sure.

The sun was approaching sunset, granting the city a reprieve from its eternal heat as dusk crept over the streets, drenching them with dying golden rays. Perched on the edge of the city, mountainous forests poised at its back, Capsule Corp. was a shining beacon of modern technological advances, chrome flashing in the sunset. Well-kept grass squelched under his sneakers as Rumina touched down on the back lawn, surveying the expansive property as he reached out and brushed his mind over the more familiar ki signals surrounding him, looking for one in particular. And he found it exactly where he thought it would be, a mile west on the compound, pulsating in the Gravity Chamber. A shiver of apprehension traveled up his spine as he started towards the domed building, the throbbing energy housed within growing stronger with every step that he took.

In a shorter amount of time than he was counting on, Ru was poised on the GR's steps, fist hovering over the intercom button. Where was this newfound trepidation coming from? Vegeta was an insolent manchild who had a well-deserved tongue-lashing piping-hot and ready for delivery… so what was the hold up? Setting his jaw, the young Namekian mashed his hand against the button, jolting briefly as the button vibrated and a grating buzz echoed loudly in the chamber. A serious of violent crashes forced Rumina a step back in shock, before all fell silent and a spiked shadow formed against the porthole window of the main entrance.

A much gentler buzz emanated from the speaker port below the button Ru had pressed, a rough growl spilling from its vents. "What the fuck do you want?"

"It's… It's me, Vegeta. It's Rumina, and we need to talk." His voice only quavered minutely and that had made him feel pretty good about himself.

"As if I didn't know who you were, do you think I'm an idiot? Regardless, I'm busy, and on top of that, it doesn't interest me at all to speak to you. So leave." A click, and the shadow disappeared.

The heat that had been simmering in the pit of his stomach burned like acid, reaching its peak in his chest. Rumina's antennae pulsed as he attempted to calm himself, even though his impressive self-control was failing fast. His fist connected with the red button once more, cracking the interface and consequently forcing the speaker on permanently.

"That's it, I'm sick of this! If you have any true pride at all, you'll get your smug Saiyan butt out here and talk to me, man to man!" The whirring of the console was more of a distorted humming, masking the sound of Vegeta's approach, but sure enough, a pregnant pause revealed the Prince's form as the door whizzed open. Soaked in sweat and sporting a glower that could melt steel (really, if any more effort had been applied there would be a hole in Rumina's head), Vegeta stepped through the doorway, his exit punctuated by the zipping of the door sliding shut.

The proximity they shared was a small dose of reality for the heated youth, who managed to scrounge up a little more resolve; he was here to talk, maybe chastise, and at least make Vegeta aware of how much of an ass he was.

And oh, what an ass was he—and impatient to boot. Vegeta's fingers drummed on his scarred bicep as his toned arms crossed, looking for all the world like this was the last place he wanted to be. However, Rumina could feel the unease in the air—being so close made it easier for him. It was almost metallic, like smelling something that you could taste. There was a cocktail of emotions brewing inside of him, and while the Prince put on a front to try and hide it, it was seeping through the cracks in his façade.

"Why are you not talking already, Namek?"

Oh, right. Rumina's left antenna twitched subtly, his sense disturbed by the tumultuous brew invading the atmosphere.

"It was real low, what you did. You put her out there, all by herself—and it doesn't matter that you didn't do it, physically. She is one of your own people—" Anger emboldened him, a taloned finger jabbing itself into the meat of Vegeta's chest. "And yet all you do is deny her. What is your problem?"

Bitterness twisted Vegeta's features into an ugly mask, lips curled into a sneer. "My race was destroyed in a hideous act of genocidal betrayal more than thirty years ago. She is a runt that evaded death when my f… when the strongest of our kind were slaughtered like pigs. She is not of my own, and there is no way she, or those other two brats that followed her here, ever will be."

Rumina's finger wilted, slipping down the slick skin of Vegeta's chest until it dangled at his side once more.

"I'm assuming we're done here then?" That ugly expression had relaxed into a demure simper, as if he were gloating about his atrocious denial.

Fingers curled into fists, the skin around Ru's knuckles turning a pasty mint as his nails dug into the flesh of his palms. Arrogant, stubborn, rude, downright dirty and consistently mean. How was this man a father, a husband, Kami forbid a friend to anyone? And here Ru was being told how much Princey here had changed since becoming a savior of the planet by anyone he talked to. Sure, a backwards hero to humans, but to people who needed him the most? Worthless.

The look of minor disbelief splashed onto Vegeta's features clued Ru in that perhaps, uh… that rant had not been as non-vocalized as he had thought.

"Forget Aspara. This is about **you** —you Vegeta, and how **you** treat people. You use them until they've served their purpose, and you move on. I'm honestly surprised that Bulma and your children have managed to hang onto your interest for so lo—" White hot pain and flashes of jade grass filled his vision, breath expelled from his lungs when he finally hit the ground a few meters away.

Jaw aching, he turned his head to the side, spitting out a mouthful of violet blood, gluey strands smearing along the side of his face. A spiked shadow was cast over his body, and his senses were pervaded with musky sweat and insulted fury. Vegeta balled his fist into the fabric of Ru's tshirt, yanking him up from the ground to level their faces. As curiously devoid of emotion and inflection as his voice was, his crinkled brows and fiery gaze reflected his inner emotional turmoil—something anyone could have seen even if they didn't have the delicate senses of an empath.

"You know nothing about me, you infectious grub. Get out of my life, away from my companions, and stay out of my head." Fabric drawn tight around his shoulders and throat, Ru winced slightly, breath fanning gently into the extremely small space between their mouths. Wait. Why were they—

The Prince tasted different than the first time they had shared a kiss; eh, more like a mashing of mouths, with a hint of teeth and tongue. There was the same musky sweat and hint of blood, but the coppery taste of his anger and salty confusion filled Ru's mouth, pining his head to the ground as Ru's hand scrabbled against Vegeta's shoulders, simultaneously pushing him away and dragging him closer.

It was intense, the heat forming between their bodies as they writhed against one another, trying to one-up the other with their clashing kisses. The mingling of emotions they shared gave Rumina a massive confidence boost; taloned fingers wrapped around the back of Vegeta's neck while he broke the kiss, just to roughly whisper to him, hot breath panting into the shell of his ear.

"You're such a filthy liar Vegeta—it turns you on to have me in your head, to know how you feel, to know what you want and how you like it… Doesn't it?" In that moment, Rumina had never despised Vegeta more; here he was supposed to be shaming him for his actions, but they were riling each other up the completely wrong way! Sharp fangs nip at the fleshy lobe, a harsh gasp tearing itself from Vegeta's throat at the same time his hard cock throbbed against the inside of Ru's thigh. "There's no way you can deny it now."

The Prince refused to vocalize a response, instead shoving Rumina into the dirt to give himself some leverage to stand. Growling deep within his chest, he turned on heel, stalking back towards the Gravity Chamber. Before Ru could even find his own footing, the Chamber door was sliding shut, leaving the young Namekian on his back with a very interested tentacle and a swollen jaw.

 _Oh hell no, this is not even close to over._ The ground shifted slightly beneath Rumina's feet as he staggers upright, wondering just how hard Vegeta hit him while simultaneously not really caring. A few exaggerated strides put him at the slightly dented Chamber door, digging through the mutilated front panel until he finds the wires he was looking for. Funny how he was able to pick up a few neat tricks from Trunks; the door slid open just as noisily as before, letting a fresh wave of fury wash over him. Toxic and addictive—those were the dangerous combination of feelings it invoked in Ru's mind.

Crimson. It was an ominous glow that covered the entire, enormous domed room, shattered remains of training bots littering the floor in decimated heaps. In the center, Vegeta stood with his back to the door, drenched in dark wine shadows.

His heart rate was slowing now that he didn't have the murderer of hundreds of planets crouched on his chest, and a little voice in the back of Ru's mind was starting to say something along the lines of ' _Maybe getting him all worked up was a bad idea_ '. Cowardice is something that life was too short for, however, and Ru moved forwards, drawing ever nearer to the statue-like Saiyan before him. It dulled whatever fear he might have of the Prince when the fact that they were roughly the same height was considered, standing behind him in the oddly oppressive glowing red light.

"You called me infectious. Did you mean that? You know I can't help being "inside your head", I mean, especially when you do such a spectacular job of not controlling your emotions. Well, sure—" Ru cocked his hip, planting one fist on it as he casually twirled his free hand in the air. "You can put on one heck of a mask to cover it all up and come off as callous so you can disregard how people feel. But you know, and now I know, that isn't true." He pointed squarely at Vegeta's back, and for a moment he swore he saw him flinch.

Ever so delicately, as if not to startle him, Ru placed his hands on either of Vegeta's shoulders, nestling his chin into the crook of the Prince's thick neck. When he spoke once more, it was mellow, comforting, sweet like sticky honey. "What's there to be afraid of? I won't bite… unless you want me too, y'know. Piccolo and Aspara already know about the first time and I'm assuming Bulma doesn't know or well, she does, and doesn't care, and if that's the case—"

A paltry set of stuttering steps, a tango more based out of mutual desire and fear initiated by Vegeta had Rumina pinned up against the nearest wall of the dome almost too quickly him to keep up with. With his face full of simmering Saiyan, Ru puts his hands up, palms splayed outward in a submissive gesture that was tinged with playfulness if his meek grin had anything to say about it.

"You as far too many questions for someone with empathic abilities. Is there anything else that ungodly annoying mouth of yours can do?"

Oh. Ru's fingers twitched, curling in on themselves slightly as his cocky bravado faltered. They were really doing this then, huh? That is to say, again; this wasn't the first time obviously, but still. Vegeta was not a gentle lover, per say, or not to Rumina, and it's not as if he had asked for that either, it was simply an observation based on experience—

While Rumina's mind was short-circuiting, Vegeta was getting tired of the straining in his pants and once again refused to give the youth a chance to take the lead. Besides, being in control was what gave the Prince the security he needed to indulge in a moment of weakness… not that Rumina needed to know that. Well, if he didn't know already; as Vegeta slotted their mouths together once more, he allowed a bit more anger than necessary to seep into the kiss, a silent warning to consider boundaries.

Piccolo never kissed him like this; Aspara was a bit playful sometimes but never this rough. Something was welling up inside of Ru at the callous treatment he was receiving, bubbling hot and wild inside of him. With only minor hesitation, the Namekian hooked his arms beneath Vegeta's, taking his time as he raked his talons down the other's bare back, pricking the skin and eliciting a delicious hissing groan from the Prince. In response, Vegeta gripped his waist bruisingly, forcefully hooking one of Ru's legs over his hip as he ground their crotches together. Separated by two thin layers of fabric, a solid, hot bulge was met with a slick, squirming appendage, creating lackluster friction that had the Saiyan growling in frustration. Rumina found his hands bound between a single calloused one pushed against the wall above his head, effectively pinning him as Vegeta popped the button on his jeans and yanked them around his thighs swiftly. The tepid air is soothing to the sore tentacle that had been chaffing against the rough fabric of his pants, and it writhes against his stomach, twisting and searching for something to hold onto.

The way that Vegeta was staring at it made Rumina feel more like a meal than a person and while it was semi-flattering it was also extremely creepy. "Are you just gonna uhm… gawk at it or? It's not like this is the first time you've seen it so…"

"Shut the fuck up before you make me regret this." The duo went from eye level (which irritated the Prince, no doubt) to Rumina staring into empty space where Vegeta had been sneering earlier. It took a few more moments before his eyes dropped down, settling on the crouching man at his feet, drawing a finger delicately along the underside of the squirming appendage. Ru shuddered in delight, his arms sliding behind his own head in a relaxed manner as his back arches slightly, tentacle quivering calmly. The look on the Prince's face was almost comedic, an interesting mix of confused disgust and coy interest.

Hands dropping to his knees for balance, Vegeta dipped his head forwards, cautiously tasting the tip of the tentacle and seeming to not completely hate the taste as he smacked his lips. Something like a mix between rain, celery, and copper; not normal but not off-putting. It gave him nerve for another taste, swiping the pad of his tongue along the entire length and covering his mouth in slime in the process. A soft gasp from his toy drifted to Vegeta's ears and it was like stuffing kindling into the first breath of a fire, encouraging it to flourish. Rough, experienced hands settled on Ru's hips, holding him in place as the Saiyan methodically massaged the dripping appendage with his tongue, translucent and fragrant trails of slime smearing across his nose and chin as he put in work.

Vegeta's ministrations forced Rumina to cover his mouth with both hands lest the slew of embarrassing grunts and squeaks echoed through the entire Chamber. Ru had decided within the last few minutes that he definitely loved tongues more than fingers, warm and wet and much more malleable—really similar to his own tentacle. And yet, just as he was getting lost in the sensation, hips rolling and tentacle lashing, Vegeta pulled away, dragging the back of his arm across his face with a mildly satisfied look on his face. Catching his breath, Ru dropped his hands, a small frown finding its way to his lips. Was this some kind of game to Vegeta? To make Ru fall apart regardless of how he really felt, show him that he always had control no matter the situation? That's no good at all.

With a quickness that neither was really expecting, Ru had grasped Vegeta by the hair and tugged him to a standing position before pushing their mouths together. All of their kisses had been brutal, all physical feeling and no caring emotion, but it was a violent delicacy that Rumina never enjoyed with his partners; he loved them, cared about their feelings and well-being. But with Vegeta, there was a simmering bitterness that counteracted any kindness that Ru would develop for him, like a cycle of acid rain destroying a sapling plant over and over.

While their hands explore each other in a heated search for spots that make each other moan, Ru grips the hem of the Prince's elastic workout shorts, yanking the hem down to expose his hard, leaking cock.

"Ah—" Vegeta huffed, using both hands this time to pull Ru's wrists up and clasp them against the warm metal of the dome. "I remember what happened last time we did this. I don't want you in my head, you little freak."

"You really do have such a way with words, Princey. You got me trying not to swoon over here." An uncharacteristic snarl bared Ru's fangs as his arms flexed, testing the strength of Vegeta's grip. "I did it on purpose, one time, to give you a taste of my power. I have full control over it, you know. And since I don't have your consent, I'm not going to be a jerk about it, unlike _somebody_. Now, are you going to get me off, or just keep insulting me?"

The Prince's expression had shifted from aroused and amused to something a little darker, prompting an excited bout of wiggles from Ru's tentacle; he silently thanked it for being so subtle. A man of few words, Vegeta allowed his actions to speak for themselves, pushing his hips forwards to glide against the extremely slick tentacle squirming passionately against Ru's stomach. Without hesitation, it twisted around the Saiyan's solid erection, massaging it and soaking it with slime. Hot breath intermingles in the space between their faces as the duo pants, Ru's whines creating a symphony with Vegeta's grunts and swears. The Prince's hands abandoned his companions wrist's to clutch at his waist instead, gaining leverage for better friction.

Eventually they find a rhythm, hips rocking and rolling together as they avoided eye contact, simply enjoying the pleasure they were giving each other. Ru was especially appreciating the sugary sweet arousal dripping from Vegeta's core, completely unbeknownst to him but a special treat for the empath; what a shame that the Prince didn't want to partake in it. He really seemed to enjoy it the first time, judging from how hard he had cum. Oh well, that just meant Ru had to put in extra effort this time to achieve the same effect. His experience with Aspara had gifted him an intimate knowledge of Saiyan bodies, which meant that he knew when he pressed here—Ru snaked a hand around to Vegeta's lower back, effectively pushing their bodies closer as he rubbed at the scarred stump where his tail had once been—that Vegeta wouldn't be able to hold it together for much longer. Judging by the growling keen that resounded through the dome, his assumptions were at least 75% correct; boy was it nice to be right all the time!

Math and anything else remotely rational flew out the metaphorical window the second Vegeta snarled in his ear, his raspy voice a clear indicator of how close he was. Hot breath and animalistic sounds made Ru's pulse race, but his knees almost gave out when the Prince drug his tongue along the shell of his ear before chuckling. "You sneaky bastard… You think you're so coy, don't you? We'll see who's the clever one when you cum so hard you can't even think to act, let alone stand."

The Namekian whimpered. "Shit, Vegeta, it's not like—" Vegeta wasn't looking for a response, and he made that much clear as he wrapped his fingers around one of Ru's antennae, mimicking the pace in which he had rubbed his tail spot. It became a competition in their final moments of ecstasy to see who would be the one to lose themselves first, to see who couldn't hold out. Sweat slicked their skin, sticky with slime and heated with desire until finally Rumina's breath hitched and his body arched, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure. Vegeta paused his fingers after a few more moments, only requiring a handful of thrusts to reach Ru's level, his own whispering groan long and drawn out into the crook of the Namek's neck where he slumped. Bright spots danced behind their eyelids while their chests heaved against one another, blissfully unaware of their situation if only for a moment.

The Saiyan was left supporting the duo as Ru finally fell from the clouds, his knees quivering and dumping his spent form onto Vegeta's chest. With a soft grunt of disgust, Vegeta shrugged the boy away, helping him slide to the ground where he lay, back pressed against the side of the dome while he panted and stared dopily at the mess on his pants and shirt. Unsurprisingly, Vegeta leered over him, face flushed from his climax and sporting a hint of a fulfilled smirk.

"This was a good talk. Perhaps Aspara does deserve to know more about Saiyans. Then again…" The Prince braced a hand on his neck, effectively popping the vertebrae with a sharp twist of his head. "You might need to teach her how to convince me. You're getting rather good at it." His smirk had grown into a semi-malicious but uncomfortably playful grin, one that was burned into Ru's brain even as the snarky Saiyan turned to strut out of the Chamber.

Ru struggled to stand against the domed wall, legs still shaking violently every time he demanded control over his muscles. Frustrated at his sudden weakness, he called out to Vegeta as he reached the door, hand above the control panel. "One day, someone is going to give you a taste of your own medicine, you conceited prick!"

Inclining his head just enough to give Ru a view of his mouth, that sinful tongue peeked out, swiping over his lips sensually. Rumina's breath caught in his throat and he cleared it loudly, averting his eyes as soon as he had control over them again.

The Saiyan's condescending laughter trickled to Ru's ears, forcing him to grit his teeth lest he say anything else that made him look foolish. The door whooshed open, and yet Vegeta's shadow hesitated out of the corner of his eye. Finally managing to stand on his own, even if he did look like a newborn foal, Ru huffed and conceded to glare at that dumb spiked shadow with all his might.

After a moment, it began to shrink, the Prince's parting words floating through the muggy, sex-laced air. "Maybe if I'm lucky enough, Rumina, it'll be you."

Vegeta's haughty laughter was barely noticeable over Ru's grousing as he too stumbled towards the door, attempting to adjust his ruined clothing. _You know, Princey, I might just have to take you up on that._


End file.
